Mercenaries/Session 1F
20:01 <~Wulfric> Right. Who do we have, who do we not have? 20:01 -!- You're now known as abudhabi 20:01 <&Arthur> Where's our engineer? 20:02 <~abudhabi> Hmmm. We seem to be missing a Nama. 20:02 <&Arthur> And a pure lock 20:04 <~abudhabi> We'll wait until I'm done with my supper for them, then run without them. 20:11 <~abudhabi> Alright. Last time, you triggered and then overthrew a revolution on Romar. 20:12 <~abudhabi> Near ventures out under escort to check for lifesigns on the group that Ziggy missed. 20:12 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,4 20:12 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,4": (2+5)+2, (6+4)+2, (6+5)+2, (5+5)+2. Total: 9 12 13 12. 20:13 <~abudhabi> @This one's alive, Captain!@ 20:13 * Arthur heads over to check 20:13 <&Arthur> @Can you keep him that way?@ 20:14 <~abudhabi> @I think so.@ 20:15 <&Arthur> "Does he need a hospital or we can lock him in on the ship?" 20:16 * Arthur is making sure the prisoner is secure while Near's making sure he's not dying. 20:16 <~abudhabi> @Oh, um, hospital. I'll stabilize him but I can't guarantee anything above that.@ 20:17 <&Arthur> "Okay, let's load him in the Speedle once he's stable. 20:21 * Arthur loads the prisoner onto the Speedle once he's stable, waits for Near to finish checking. 20:22 <~abudhabi> Near finishes administering stabilization. The prisoner is loaded. 20:22 * Nevar guesses he'll go park the ship back at the port? 20:23 -!- Namaphry Mysterious@Nightstar-u3qg9t.bchsia.telus.net has joined #Traveller 20:23 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:24 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: 20:24 <~abudhabi> http://pastebin.com/pg9K2F4i 20:26 * Ziggy is surprised by two things. One, that someone survived that, and two, that Near isn't throwing up. 20:27 < Ziggy> (She's also ready to drive the Speedle by now.) 20:27 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Int + Recon. 20:28 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 20:28 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (2+5)+2. Total: 9. 20:29 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Near has a darkened visor and just went past, making a beeline for the toilet. 20:30 < Ziggy> Ah. 20:31 <~abudhabi> Right. Nevar parks you back at the starport. 20:31 <~abudhabi> What do? 20:32 <&Arthur> We're taking the survivor to the nearest hospital? 20:33 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Int+Drive! 20:33 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 20:33 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (1+3)+2. Total: 6. 20:33 < Nevar> ((Assuming they loaded him on the Speedle and then after they took him away I took ship back to dock)) 20:33 <&Arthur> ((Unless the hospital is in/next to the starport, that was the plan)) 20:34 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:34 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (4). Total: 4. 20:34 <~abudhabi> You are in luck. There is a hospital attached to the starport. 20:34 <&Arthur> Then that's were we're taking our prisoner. 20:35 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You manage to drive the custom-designed, custom-made vehicle! It's not easy. Ergonomics appears to have been done by the lowest bidder. 20:36 < Ziggy> "Why are there two clutches?" 20:36 <&Arthur> "Wogglebugs." 20:37 <&Arthur> "Separate clutches for the forward and rear drives, perhaps?" 20:38 <&Arthur> "We'll have to see about getting the driver's station redone now that Kryzzyx is gone." 20:38 < Ziggy> "...Something about that stateroom, too." 20:39 <&Arthur> "Yes, that needs cleaning up." 20:40 * Ziggy struggles to back up without crushing anything important when they finally get there, so the patient can get unloaded. 20:40 <~abudhabi> You drive the whole 100m to the starport hospital. At least you don't have to haul a near-corpse! 20:40 <~abudhabi> They accept the delivery. 20:41 < Ziggy> "Is our job finished, then?" 20:42 <&Arthur> "We'll have to make sure we've got control of the important infrastructure next. Then we wait while the locals regroup and valiantly retake the city." 20:43 < Ziggy> "As long as the Aslan militias don't turn on them and take over the planet." 20:44 <&Arthur> "I doubt they'd do anything that stupid while we're flying cover for them. And if it happens after we get paid and leave, well, tough luck I suppose?" 20:44 <&Arthur> "Let's get back to the ship and see if there's anywhere else that needs recapturing." 20:45 <&natsu> @ Arthur want me to stay and cover the palace, or head back to the Starport? @ 20:46 <&Arthur> @Stay up for a little longer, we'll be rejoining you momentarily to check up on the powerplants and other critical infrastructure.@ 20:46 <&Arthur> @For obvious reasons we don't want to glass those, so watch your fire around them.@ 20:46 * Ziggy drives over there while someone else navigates. 20:47 * Arthur presumably navigates. 20:48 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Int+Drive! 20:48 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Edu + Navigate! 20:49 <&Arthur> !2d6+1-2: NavigateEdu! 20:49 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "NavigateEdu!": (2+3)+1-2. Total: 4. 20:51 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 20:51 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (1+4)+2. Total: 7. 20:52 <~abudhabi> Arthur navigates you across a hole that some lunatic firing starship weapons made in the road, and Ziggy swerves to avoid it, shattering a headlight against a streetlight. 20:53 <~abudhabi> Upside: You're still alive and it's daytime. 20:53 <&Arthur> (Note to self, armoured headlights) 20:54 < Ziggy> Back up, pull lots of levers, try to start moving again! 20:55 <~abudhabi> Make those tests again! 20:55 <&Arthur> !2d6+1-2: NavigateEdu! 20:55 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "NavigateEdu!": (3+2)+1-2. Total: 4. 20:56 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 20:56 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (1+3)+2. Total: 6. 20:57 <~abudhabi> Annoying! You run into a collapsed building. The car suffers no significant damage. 20:57 <~abudhabi> It's like this city was a warzone just an hour agao. 20:57 <~abudhabi> -a 20:58 <&Arthur> Was that building collapsed before or after we ran into it? 20:58 <&Arthur> !2d6+1-2: NavigateEdu! 20:58 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "NavigateEdu!": (1+1)+1-2. Total: 1. 20:58 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 20:58 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (4+6)+2. Total: 12. 20:59 <~abudhabi> Arthur navigates! He gets it right this time! 20:59 * Ziggy negotiates with the wreckage until it decides to get out of the way. 21:00 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Both! :V 21:00 <~abudhabi> Arthur: What's the armour on this thing? 21:00 <&Arthur> 50/32/32/30 21:01 <~abudhabi> !roll 6d6 21:01 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "6d6": (1+5+1+4+4+6). Total: 21. 21:02 <~abudhabi> The only problem is that someone put an improvised IED in the obvious approach to the power plant. Ziggy adroitly manages to tumble the vehicle upright after it gets thrown by the blast. 21:02 <~abudhabi> -I 21:02 <&Arthur> @Who the hell puts mines in a road?@ 21:02 < Ziggy> "Is everyone alright? I do hope you're wearing your seatbeats." 21:03 <&Arthur> "I'm fine." 21:03 <~abudhabi> (Who's in the car, again?) 21:03 < Ziggy> (Presumably Near's in the back, since someone had to play paramedic and she's our only medic.) 21:03 < Nevar> ((I'm still on the ship unless I was instructed to come)) 21:04 <&Arthur> (Nev and Ishmael are running the ship, Natsu's still flying top cover) 21:05 <~abudhabi> "I'm okay!" 21:05 * Arthur scans ahead of the Speedle with the vehicle's sensors. 21:05 <~abudhabi> Edu + Sensors. 21:06 <&Arthur> !2d6+1+2+2: Comprehensive, long range sensors 21:06 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Comprehensive, long range sensors": (6+2)+1+2+2. Total: 13. 21:06 * Ziggy tells the crew's current employers about the IED, so maybe they don't do this a lot more painfully. 21:07 <~abudhabi> You scan the power plant. It is online. 21:07 <~abudhabi> You detect a couple of people inside. 21:08 <&Arthur> @Natsu, come down above the powerplant and give the people inside a warning to lay down their arms and come out with the hands in the air will you?@ 21:09 * natsu heads over and begins decending rapidly towards the power plant while Yelling for people to "Leave the building(s) in an orderley fashion arms above their heads" 21:10 <~abudhabi> natsu obtains the surrender of a couple of power plant workers. 21:10 <&natsu> @ Arthur, how many should their be, only a couple came out@ 21:11 <&Arthur> How many are we missing? 21:11 * natsu starts scanning doorways for bio signs 21:11 <~abudhabi> Arthur: None. 21:11 <&Arthur> @Looks like we got everyone. Head inside to do a sweep.@ 21:12 < Ziggy> "What exactly is there left to do that doesn't call for a bomb squad?" 21:12 <&Arthur> "After this? We wait for the locals to arrive." 21:13 <&Arthur> @Nevar, let our employers know we're at the powerplant and have encountered no resistance so far. They should be clear to head into the city and retake it with minimal opposition. Do warn them about the potential for IEDs.@ 21:14 * natsu heads to the nearest entrance looking for signs of traps and life. 21:14 * Nevar contacts the government forces, informs them of what has happened so far and warns them to be on the look out for IEDs 21:15 <~abudhabi> Nevar: They thank you for the warning, and inform you that they'll be arriving within the hour. 21:16 < Nevar> @Arthur, Government forces ariving in the capital within the hour@ 21:16 <&Arthur> @Copy, we'll hold the powerplant until then.@ 21:16 <&Arthur> @Natsu, anything untoward going on in there?@ 21:17 * Arthur heads out to talk to the powerplant workers 21:17 <&natsu> @ Just making my way into the first building now, I'll report back If I find anything @ 21:18 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The local govt is the Technocracy of Romar. 21:19 * Arthur eyes the people in front of him. 21:19 <&Arthur> "You are all plant workers here?" 21:20 <~abudhabi> "There's Todd and Hsiu too but they're off-shift." 21:20 <&Arthur> "You haven't had any trouble with the revolutionaries?" 21:22 <~abudhabi> "They didn't come in here. I saw them doing something on the road, where, where there's the crater now!" 21:23 <&Arthur> "Yes, fortunately we took that into possibility into account when designing our vehicles. Some of my men are double checking your facility right now, as soon as he's done you'll be allowed to return to your duties." 21:24 <&Arthur> "We'll remain in position here for another hour or two." 21:25 <~abudhabi> You proceed to do that? 21:26 <&Arthur> Unless attacked by revolutionaries or called for help by the technocracy troops, yup. 21:27 * Ziggy idles by talking to Near. 21:28 <~abudhabi> The remnants of the government forces arrive as planned - some of them. They have an air-raft, crammed with six people. 21:28 * Arthur meets them as they arrive 21:29 < Ziggy> (Choice topics: Trauma and bad decisions?) 21:29 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Near denies feeling any trauma or having regrets! 21:30 * Ziggy can talk about hers instead, then! 21:31 <~abudhabi> Sergeant Archer meets Arthur. "It's damn good you people were here to stop the maniacs." 21:32 * Ziggy decides to get out to meet them, too, since one of the things was letting Arthur talk to people without back-up. 21:32 * natsu heads over from the powerpland to where Arthur is speaking with the Local Goverment "Building looks clear" 21:33 <&Arthur> "And it's a good thing you were able to regroup your people as quickly as you did. My people and me are quite capable of dealing with a group like that, but we lack the ability to police things afterwards." 21:33 <&Arthur> "Thanks, Natsu." 21:34 <&Arthur> "I suspect that the ones we killed at and near the palace were the majority of the revolutionary forces." 21:35 <&Arthur> "We also took a prisoner, but his injuries required hospital care. He's at the starport hospital." 21:35 <~abudhabi> "I'll send someone to keep an eye on him." 21:35 <~abudhabi> "The rest of my people will be arriving within a few hours." 21:36 <&Arthur> "Good. we'll remain on stand by until they do, should any revolutionaries start trouble we'll be only minutes away." 21:36 * Ziggy salutes the sargeant as she approaches. "Are things stable elsewhere?" 21:38 <~abudhabi> "They just hit the capital. Planned to decapitate and then cut us off from supply, and pick us off at their leisure. Almost succeeded." 21:39 <&Arthur> "From what we can see, they had planning this for a while, though they may have acted earlier than planned." 21:39 < Ziggy> "No trouble from other unlawful groups?" 21:40 <&Arthur> *had been 21:40 < Ziggy> "It seems they intended to win through their ideology, not with force of arms." She glares imperceptibly through her visor at Arthur. 21:41 <~abudhabi> "Well, no, not really. I'm friendly with the local Aslan." 21:43 * Ziggy nods and begins walking back toward the Speedle. 21:44 <&Arthur> "You should be cautious these next few years, any revolutionaries we missed may have gone underground and if so, they will likely attempt to regain power or take revenge. Either way, that is a matter I'm confident you and your people will handle competently." 21:44 <&Arthur> "Which leaves us to discuss the matter of renumeration." 21:45 * Ziggy stops. 21:46 <~abudhabi> "Soon as I gain access to the Treasury." 21:46 <&Arthur> "I do hope that wasn't inside the palace." 21:48 <~abudhabi> "It was... wait, what happened to the palace?" 21:49 <&Arthur> "There was a revolutionary force inside, absent the manpower to sweep it room to room, we took more drastic measures." 21:50 <~abudhabi> "What kind of drastic measures?" 21:50 < Ziggy> "I think we discussed, the captain's first ambition was to raze it, before anything else." 21:50 <&Arthur> "Starship grade weapons." 21:50 <&Arthur> "I hope your treasury was underground or very well armoured, otherwise it may take a while to sort everything out from the debris." 21:51 <~abudhabi> "The Treasury is in the basement, and is supposed to be reinforced. Hrm. We'll see if anything's left." 21:51 <&Arthur> "If it's in the basement, then it's likely just buried. We only fired two shots at the palace, which caused it to collapse." 21:54 <~abudhabi> He sighs. "We'll see what we can do." 21:54 <~abudhabi> "We'll keep you informed, okay?" 21:54 < Ziggy> @'One shot' with a beam laser entails a single sustained barrage of more energy than a volley from an entire platoon of grenadiers.@ 21:55 < Ziggy> @You might be thinking of pulse lasers, which would have only destroyed the top floor.@ 21:56 <&Arthur> "In that case, I'll give you some time to get your men in place and organise them. Shall we meet tomorrow afternoon? I'll bring one of my crew better versed in administrative matters and we can come to some arrangement regarding payment. We have enough money in reserve that waiting a few weeks or being paid in parts is not a problem, however we do intend to move on from here soon." 21:56 <~abudhabi> "Sure, sure." 21:57 <&Arthur> "We'll leave you to it then, sergeant." 21:58 <~abudhabi> They leave off to sift through rubble. 21:58 * Arthur returns to the Speedle. 21:59 * Ziggy gets back in, too. "Back to the ship?" 21:59 <&Arthur> @Let's return to the ship shall we? I doubt there'll be any more trouble.@ 21:59 * natsu "flys" back to the Heimdall 21:59 < Ziggy> !2d6+2: Driving is hard 21:59 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Driving is hard": (5+2)+2. Total: 9. 22:00 <~abudhabi> Ziggy suffers no mishaps on the way back! 22:00 <~abudhabi> What do you do until the locals get their shit in order? Sit on your thumbs? 22:01 <&Arthur> Tomorrow around noon we'll contact the sergeant regarding where he wants to meet, I'll bring Nevar with. Ziggy and others are of course welcome to tag along. 22:01 < Ziggy> Maybe we can get the thing with the swords done. 22:01 <&Arthur> Ooh, yes. 22:02 < Ziggy> We'll need a judge if we're going to do it without actually killing each other, surely there must be some Aslan with the right qualifications, they love this stuff, right? 22:03 <~abudhabi> Nevar: Roll Int/Soc + Broker to negotiate you guys' payment. 22:03 < Nevar> ! 2d6+2+1 : pay up 22:03 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Ziggy: Roll Int/Soc + Carouse / Advocate / what have you to find a judge. 22:03 < Nevar> !2d6+1+2 : Pay up 22:03 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Pay up": (4+3)+1+2. Total: 10. 22:04 <~abudhabi> Nevar: The new Sergeant Governor offers 1.1 MCr in slightly singed bills. 22:04 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Streetwise or persuade are the best I can do. 22:04 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Streetwise or persuade are the best I can do.": (2+5)+2. Total: 9. 22:05 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You find the Aslan lawyer Hranr. He agrees to judge your combat! 22:06 < Ziggy> I guess that'll do! Unless I should roll, too. 22:06 <~abudhabi> Nah. 22:08 * Ziggy asks Arthur, "Any particular rules you'd like to lay down?" 22:09 <&Arthur> "We're both wearing armour, so there should be no need to pull blows. The only rule I'd suggest is no strikes to the head." 22:09 < Ziggy> "Mostly, I'm thinking 'no interference, incendiaries, stun weapons, grenades, flamethrowers...'" 22:09 < Ziggy> "Yes, that'll be a nice change." 22:10 <&Arthur> "It is a sword duel, only swords are allowed as wepaons." 22:11 < Ziggy> "Any particular swords?" 22:11 <~abudhabi> Neat and the others presumably form the spectators? 22:11 -!- Crossfire Z@Nightstar-r9lk5l.cust.comxnet.dk has quit timeout: 121 seconds 22:11 < Ziggy> Presumably! Anyone else who can be trusted not to violate the above rules might get to watch, too. 22:12 <~abudhabi> Where are you going to fight? 22:12 <&Arthur> "I personally favour the cutlass, as that is the weapon I was trained to fight with in the marines." 22:12 < Ziggy> Somewhere that recently became flat, maybe? 22:13 <&Arthur> Ideally, somewhere we're not liable to draw a huge crowd. 22:13 <~abudhabi> (Were this a one-shot DnD duel, I'd suggest a 10' ledge over an active volcano.) 22:14 < Nevar> (next to the ship in the starport?) 22:14 < Ziggy> "Hmm, the broadsword might be too hazardous, but a rapier would be disingenous. Cutlass it is." 22:14 < Nevar> (clear flat open ground, not too far to travel etc) 22:15 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Ziggy: Hranr suggests a nearby duel field. 22:15 * Arthur approves 22:15 * Ziggy selects one from the locker. That site sounds appropriate. 22:17 <~abudhabi> OK. You relocate to a flattened field outside the town. There's a ring of stones arranged here. 22:17 <~abudhabi> Hranr: "Take your positions, five paces from one another, in the center." 22:17 * Arthur takes his place 22:18 * Ziggy twirls the cutlass around her finger, and does so. 22:18 <~abudhabi> "If you have not done so until now, please proceed with the ritual insult." 22:19 <~abudhabi> (Edu + Sophontology (Aslan)). 22:19 <&Arthur> !2d6+1-2: Science? What is that? 22:19 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Science? What is that?": (1+4)+1-2. Total: 4. 22:19 < Ziggy> ?2d6 22:19 < Ziggy> !2d6 22:19 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (4+2). Total: 6. 22:20 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+0 22:20 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+0": (1+1)+0. Total: 2. 22:21 < Nevar> ! 2d6-1 : I can has science? 22:21 < Nevar> !2d6-1 : science 22:21 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "science": (5+5)-1. Total: 9. 22:21 * Ziggy isn't sure what this is specifically, but she may as well bring it up: "I believe this is what started this: 'I've forgotten more about swordsmanship than you'll ever know.'" 22:22 <~abudhabi> Nevar: It's Aslan custom to give grounds for the duel. Given how this started, the requirement is pre-satisfied. 22:23 * Nevar nodds at ziggy to indicate that was the right thing to do 22:24 <~abudhabi> Hranr: "Very well. First one to yield, lose consciousness, or exit the ring loses. You may begin." 22:24 <~abudhabi> Initiative! 22:24 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Init! 22:24 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Init!": (1+6)+1. Total: 8. 22:24 < Ziggy> !2d6+3: Initiative! 22:24 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Initiative!": (2+6)+3. Total: 11. 22:25 <~abudhabi> Ziggy, then Arthur, the repeat. 22:25 <~abudhabi> Near stands by with a medkit. 22:25 * Ziggy leaps in, cutlass flashing and whirling deceptively, almost faster than the eye can see. 22:25 * Nevar will see if anyone wants to bet on the result before the start of the match 22:25 < Ziggy> !2d6+7: Sword thing 22:25 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Sword thing": (2+6)+7. Total: 15. 22:26 <~abudhabi> Near declines to bet. 22:26 * Arthur parries, is hit by 6. 22:27 < Ziggy> (How do we handle damage for this? Just 1 for each effective hit?) 22:28 <~abudhabi> (Aren't you not pulling blows because of armour?) 22:28 < Ziggy> (Oh!) 22:28 < Ziggy> !2d6+10 22:28 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+10": (3+2)+10. Total: 15. 22:28 < Ziggy> (I think that's just the one for the high margin, then.) 22:28 * Arthur takes no damage 22:29 <~abudhabi> Proceed. 22:29 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: No cheating for me. 22:29 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "No cheating for me.": (4+3)+3. Total: 10. 22:30 * Ziggy deflects the attack, without letting up. 22:30 < Ziggy> !2d6+6: -1 from having parried 22:30 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "-1 from having parried": (3+6)+6. Total: 15. 22:30 < Ziggy> !2d6+10 22:30 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+10": (6+6)+10. Total: 22. 22:31 <~abudhabi> Might want to parry that too, Arthur. 22:31 < Ziggy> (I was assuming he did!) 22:31 <&Arthur> (Indeed) 22:31 * Arthur takes 5 damage. Auch. 22:31 * Ziggy strikes Arthur almost hard enough to whirl him around, after a couple of feints, taking advantage of her superior reach. 22:32 * Arthur steps in close and decides to use plan B 22:32 <&Arthur> !2d6: Opposed grapple, use str. 22:32 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Opposed grapple, use str.": (3+6). Total: 9. 22:32 < Ziggy> !2d6+2: Melee (Unarmed) with Str? 22:32 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Melee (Unarmed) with Str?": (4+3)+2. Total: 9. 22:33 <&Arthur> Well drat. 22:33 <~abudhabi> How do grapples even work here? 22:33 * Arthur feints with his sword, then attempts to grab and fling Ziggy's sword out of her hands as the blades clash 22:34 < Ziggy> 'The attacker must move into personal range and beat his target in an opposed Melee (Unarmed) check'. 22:34 <&Arthur> ((Opposed melee(unarmed), if I win, I can knock prone, disarm, etc.) 22:34 <~abudhabi> 10 paces across. 22:35 * Ziggy attempts to throw Arthur back out of the lock. 22:35 < Ziggy> !2d6+3: Melee (Unarmed) with Dex! 22:35 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Melee (Unarmed) with Dex!": (3+2)+3. Total: 8. 22:35 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: You have +2 str as well? Damn... 22:35 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "You have +2 str as well? Damn...": (2+5)+1. Total: 8. 22:36 <&Arthur> !2d6: Gimme that sword, melee(unarmed) +Str 22:36 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Gimme that sword, melee(unarmed) +Str": (2+2). Total: 4. 22:36 <&Arthur> "You're faster than you look." 22:37 * Ziggy says into the lock, "Cyborg, remember?" 22:37 * Ziggy breaks off, letting him have that darn yard, and then gives him that sword, the hard way. 22:37 < Ziggy> !2d6+7 22:37 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+7": (6+4)+7. Total: 17. 22:37 * Arthur parries feebly 22:38 < Ziggy> !2d6+12 22:38 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+12": (1+6)+12. Total: 19. 22:38 * Arthur yields 22:39 * Ziggy stops herself partway into a thrust with the cutlass, which was a silly idea anyway. 22:39 <~abudhabi> And here I was counting down the number of melee attacks you're allowed to make before you become fatigued. 22:40 <~abudhabi> Near: "Wow." 22:41 < Ziggy> "Not bleeding too much, I hope?" 22:41 <&Arthur> "I'll live, my instructors have done worse." 22:42 <&Arthur> "You are impressively fast and skilled enough with a sword to take advantage of it. Stronger than you look too." 22:42 <&Arthur> "Most of my opponents who were able to exceed me in swordmanship fell to the cheap shot of disarming them." 22:42 <~abudhabi> (It's all space elf trickery, I tell you.) 22:43 <&Arthur> (Damned right it is! I want implants too!) 22:44 <~abudhabi> Then you'll accept the 1.1 MCr offered? 22:44 < Ziggy> "It happens... I was a bit concerned I'd been spending too much time at the range, instead of in the dojo." 22:45 * Nevar willl have accepted the 1.1Mcr 22:45 < Ziggy> "Thank you for your help, Hranr." 22:46 <~abudhabi> "You are most welcome." 22:47 <&Arthur> "Indeed, thank you for your assistance, Hranr." 22:47 * Ziggy hands her cutlass to Ishmael for... maintenance. 22:48 <~abudhabi> "It's a pleasure to referee for skilled combatants, and do some pro bono work for honorable people as yourselves." 22:49 <~abudhabi> Right. Are you heading off-planet now? 22:49 <&Arthur> That is the plan 22:51 <~abudhabi> Right, someone should roll Astrogation. And Nevar should roll Dex+Pilot+2. 22:51 < Nevar> !2d6+2+3+2 : Pilot 22:51 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Pilot": (4+4)+2+3+2. Total: 15. 22:51 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: Astrogation + Int/Edu! 22:51 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogation + Int/Edu!": (3+2)+3. Total: 8. 22:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 22:52 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (4+5)+3. Total: 12. 22:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 22:52 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (5+4)+4. Total: 13. 22:52 <~abudhabi> You are off! 22:53 <~abudhabi> What are you lot training during the jump, and hm, where are you going, again? 22:53 < Ziggy> Glisten is next! 22:53 < Nevar> training recruitment 22:53 < Ziggy> Hmm, what's Near training? 22:53 * Arthur is halfway to training Carouse 22:53 * Ziggy wants to see if she's open to anything else, now. 22:54 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: It's hard to say. 22:55 < Ziggy> At least that probably means it's not a physical skill... 22:55 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: Mysterious roll is mysterious 22:55 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Mysterious roll is mysterious": (5+1)+3. Total: 9. 22:55 * Ziggy resumes training Discipline! 22:57 <~abudhabi> I suppose the issue of what to do with the wogglebug's stateroom is procrastinated away another week? :V 22:58 < Ziggy> Would be good to get an idea of what's up, too, hahaha. 22:58 < Ziggy> Seems like it. 22:58 < Ziggy> I assume we're going to hire a hazmat team at the next starport. 22:58 <&Arthur> I figure they'll be able to deal with it at Glisten. 22:58 < Nevar> that seems a good idea 22:58 <&Arthur> We have to stop there for maintenance anyways 23:03 < Ziggy> I guess if observation doesn't work, other options to figure out what's going on are checking the logs and maybe just asking. 23:04 < Ziggy> Stalking doesn't seem like a good idea. 23:07 <~abudhabi> (You lot have any idea what's happening to Purelocke?) 23:07 <~abudhabi> (Or whatever was the nickname of Ishmael's player.) 23:08 < Nevar> (nope) 23:13 < Ziggy> (Lots of mysterious stuff?) 23:13 <~abudhabi> (Yes.) 23:14 * Arthur whistles mysteriously 23:15 <~abudhabi> Seven days later, you arrive at Glisten. 23:16 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: Sensors? 23:16 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensors?": (5+3)+3. Total: 11. 23:18 <~abudhabi> This is a busy place! There must be hundreds, nay, thousands of small craft and ships everywhere, running between the various inhabited and uninhabited asteroids of the system. 23:19 * Arthur points Nevar at the starport. 23:19 < Ziggy> @Watch out for those Aslan...@ 23:19 <&Arthur> "Let's get us docked." 23:19 * Nevar takes us down 23:20 <~abudhabi> There are Navy and Scouts bases in the system. There are like a dozen starports. You presumably dock at one of the A-class ones. 23:20 * Ziggy asks Near, "Do you stay in touch with your friends from here?" 23:20 * Nevar will dock at the A class starport 23:20 <&Arthur> Indeed we do. We need maintenance and a hazmat team. 23:20 <~abudhabi> Near: "Psh, not really. Takes seven weeks for mail to get through, both ways!" 23:22 <&Arthur> "Nevar, you have a busy week ahead of you." 23:23 < Nevar> "oh? how so?" 23:23 <&Arthur> "Don't we have a very expensive load of materials to sell?" 23:24 < Ziggy> "I suppose. I wonder who I can get in contact with... I think there's only one person I know outside the company, here." 23:24 < Nevar> "well, yes, but I didn't expect that to take all week - they should be in demand here so it shoul'nt be too difficult to shift them - is there something in addition that needs doing?" 23:24 <&Arthur> "Maintenance, cleaning Kryzzyx's room up." 23:25 <&Arthur> "And after we get some money, there'll undoubtedly be shopping." 23:25 <&Arthur> "And from here, we're heading straight to Darrian." 23:25 < Nevar> "fair enough, fair enough. I'll try and get the decontamination stuff sorted out first, heaven knows we could use the extra space" 23:26 -!- Crossfire Z@Nightstar-pdi1tp.customer.tdc.net has joined #Traveller 23:26 -!- mode/#Traveller Crossfire Crossfire by ChanServ 23:26 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Are you giving the rest of the crew shore leave? :V 23:27 <&Arthur> I suppose there's not much they can do while we're undergoing maintenance. 23:29 * Ziggy reads off an advert, "'The Cheshire Cat 'Overkiller' Heavy Laser Rifle Mk 3: When the only thing you want to leave with is a smile.'" 23:30 <&Arthur> "Bah, they should know better. No such thing as overkill." 23:30 < Ziggy> "Ah, I think it's for bounty hunters." 23:31 < Nevar> "or people who need to compensate for something..." 23:32 <&Arthur> "Well then. I'm going to head in to see if I can find any of my old contacts around here. It's been years since I was out this way." 23:33 < Nevar> "hmmm.... where are we going to stop off on our way to Darien?" 23:33 < Nevar> "so I can start looking at trade goods" 23:33 <&Arthur> "I believe the shortest jump four route from here is through Pagaton and Walston." 23:34 < Ziggy> "Same. This system is where Near attended primary school." 23:34 <~abudhabi> Hmm. It's pretty late. What say we handle stuff next week? 23:34 -!- natsu is now known as maz 23:34 <&Arthur> "After that, Debarre or Flammarion."